Chicago Fire
| list_episodes = See below | website = Chicago Fire | imdb_id = Chicago Fire | tv_com_id = Chicago Fire | related = Law & Order franchise }} :"No job is more stressful, dangerous or exhilarating than those of the Firefighters, Rescue Squad and Paramedics of Chicago Firehouse 51. These are the courageous men and women who forge headfirst into danger when everyone else is running the other way and whose actions make the difference between life and death. These are their stories." Chicago Fire is an American action drama television series created by Michael Brandt and Derek Haas with Dick Wolf as executive producer. It is the first installment of Dick Wolf’s Chicago Franchise. The series premiered on NBC on October 10, 2012. The show follows the firefighters and paramedics working at Firehouse 51 of the Chicago Fire Department, home of Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61, as they risk their lives to save and protect the citizens of their city. Spin-Offs & Crossovers Spin-Offs Chicago P.D. and Chicago Med were both developed as spin-offs for Chicago Fire. Crossovers Law & Order: Special Victims Unit has produced two crossover three-parters with Chicago Fire and it's spin-off show Chicago P.D.. A case would begin with Chicago Fire in Chicago for Part One, before either moving the action to New York for Part Two and back to Chicago for Part Three or continue the action from Chicago in Part Two and move the action to New York in Part Three. Chicago Fire: "Nobody Touches Anything" season three, episode 7, : "Chicago Crossover" sixteen, episode 7, and Chicago P.D.: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" season 2, episode 7 :Firehouse 51 rescue the owner of a burning house and find him clutching a suspicious box that leads Severide to call in the Chicago Intelligence Unit, who track a child pornography victim to New York and return to Chicago with SVU to take down a pedophile ring. *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins Chicago Fire: "We Called Her Jellybean" season three, episode 21, Chicago P.D.: "The Number of Rats" season 2, episode 20, and : "Daydream Believer" sixteen, episode 20 :An apartment fire in Chicago connected to a case of rape and attempted murder resembles an unsolved case in New York that brings SVU and Intelligence together to catch the culprit. *Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson *Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner Cast Main Cast and Characters Previous Cast and Characters Crossover Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (15) * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson (38) * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay (11) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (13) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (1) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (6) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (16) * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater (9) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (21) * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman (8) * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky (4) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (13) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (10) * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning (1) * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese (2) * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes (3) * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi (6) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (8) * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin (4) * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles (7) * Jon Seda as Chief Investigator Antonio Dawson (1) * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies (2) Recurring Guest Stars Main article: Chicago Fire Guest Stars Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Related Shows * Chicago P.D. * Chicago Med * Chicago Justice Category:Shows Category:Other releases Category:NBC network shows Category:Chicago Franchise Category:Law & Order Universe